Kokoro
by PenguinBandit523
Summary: "It's something to think about. He wouldn't want you unhappy, Starfire." "I could never replace Robin. But, I would like a... son." The scientist smiled, "With this new program it's possible. He could even be in Robin's image, if you'd like." Based off of Kokoro from Rin Kagamine. Contains character death, older Starfire, and Chobits-like children.


**Prologue**

After the incident with the Brotherhood of Evil you would think that the villains would have stopped teaming up, alas, that was not the case. The majority felt that after coming so close to defeating the Titans, teaming up was the way to go.

Thus, the story begins here; where many of the younger villains were talking about the future.

"Hey Warp, what's the future like? Have you seen us in it?" SeeMore asked the time-traveler.

"I would not know for sure, I am much too far ahead of your times. I have read _about_ you in historical archives, but haven't seen you first hand."

"Ohh" the boy sighed.

"As far as I've read, you are one of the ones who will have a decently long life, so stop pouting."

The cyclops grumbled something along the lines of 'wasn't pouting...' and then jumped back the nest second.

"Woah, woah, woah... you said 'one of the ones'. Who dies early?"

Warp shrugged, "No one important. Except perhaps Robin... could have been sooner though."

Everyone in the room froze.

"When does that happen?" The voice came from Billy Numerous.

"I don't remember exactly when, I just remember that he was young. It was long enough for him and the Tameranian girl to get together, but short enough where they were not able to settle down, or start a family.

"I remember because of that damn song, 'Kokoro' was used with the incident; it matched perfectly, someone saw that and used the girl's story with it."

Confused looks met his eyes. He sighed and shook his head, muttering 'google it, it's from this time' and waved them off.

Control Freak being, well, himself, already had youtube pulled up and was now searching the song.

Song: Kokoro ("Heart") - Rin Kagamine

With English subtitles:

_A girl with blonde hair had her eyes closed. "Now, open your eyes" came a male voice, in Japanese. She did. "Good Morning" he greeted. She repeated in the same language. "Do you know who I am?" "You are my professor." "Is the system working properly?" "No problems." "Then your name is..."_

_**A robot was built by a lonely scientist,**_

_**When his work was done, it was known as a "miracle"**_

_**But something was missing, there was one thing he couldn't do,**_

_**and that was the program called a "(Kokoro) heart"**_

_It showed how the robot did not understand human emotions, and the scientist working on a project. _

_**Many years passed,**_

_**and the miracle robot that had been left all alone,**_

_**made a single wish:**_

_**Give me the "heart", that that person,**_

_**The person I've always wanted to know,**_

_**made for me, until the very end of his life.**_

_It showed how the scientist had apparently died, leaving the robot all alone. She searched for the project that he had been working on. His voice, sound straight from a memory, said "Don't ever open this system, it might be too much for you." Reguardless, she opens it anyway. _

_**Now that that miracle has started to occur,**_

_**Why, why won't my tears stop flowing….?**_

_**Why am I shaking? What are these beats inside me?**_

_**Is this the "heart" that I wished for?**_

_**Mysterious heart, mysterious feelings,**_

_**All the joys I had come to know,**_

_**Mysterious heart, mysterious feelings,**_

_**All the depressing things I had come to know,**_

_**Mysterious heart, mysterious feelings,**_

_**They all seem so deeply painful…**_

_She recieves what appears to be memories from a little human girl who looks exactly like her. She infers that this must be the man's daughter._

_**Now I'm beginning to understand the reason I was born,**_

_**Being alone must truly be depressing,**_

_**Yes, on that day, at that time,**_

_**All the feelings that had dwelled in my memories flowed out of my heart.**_

_She begins to experience real emotions and rejoices. _

_**But now, I can say these words for real,**_

_**to you, my creator, who dedicated his life to me,**_

_**Thank you (x2)… for bringing me into this world.**_

_**Thank you (x2)… for the days you spent with me.**_

_**Thank you (x2)… for everything you've given me**_

_**Thank you (x2)… I will sing for eternity.**_

_***Music suddenly becomes sader* **_

_"It was exactly a miracle. The robot that obtained 'Kokoro' kept running. She sang all of her feelings. But the miracle only lasted a moment. The 'kokoro' was far too big for her to withstand. At the end, the machine shorted and was never to move again. However, at the very last moment her face was still filled with smile. And she looked like, really did look like, an angel."_

Although sad, and beautiful, they all still wondered what this had to do with Robin and Starfire.

Warp sighed and started to explain, "When Robin died Starfire was broken hearted, she had wanted a family with him. A few years later, she caught up with a scientist that she met, when the Titans had gone to Japan. He told her about the human-realistic androids that he had been working on with his partners and that modeling one after the boy wonder might be a good experiment to try.

"She said something along the lines of 'I could never replace Robin. But... I would like to try a child, if possible'. He agreed and they got to work. There is no way that I'd be able to retell the entire thing, they have the security tapes from the incidnet back in my time. If someone went to go get them, you could just watch those."

Well then, it seemed that the only thing needed clearing up on now was, who was going to go and get them.

* * *

_**Yes, 'Kokoro' is a real song and I've been loving it, (and Durarara), lately. The Idea Just Kept Nagging Me. Grr, That Plot Bunny. -_-" *Takes hammer* **_

_**Well, if I don't scare away this plot bunny, there should be another chapter. I make no promises on finishing though. **_

_**Plot Bunny: *pops up* U Never finish Anything. :P**_

_**Me: U! *Raises hammer***_

_***** No Actual Bunnies Were Harmed In The Making Of This Fanfiction*****_


End file.
